


Two Mistletoe Kisses For Dustin

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s mind had never slowed before, not from kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mistletoe Kisses For Dustin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a gift for Tsukino_akume in 2008.

His mind had slowed, he wasn’t thinking about anything but kissing Dustin back. That had never happened to Justin before. He always had several different things running through his head, but now all he could think about was the feeling of Dustin’s lips on his. He stepped in closer. Their bodies were pressed together and…

“You can give me my boyfriend back now,” Shane interrupted.

Dustin leaned back against Shane to give him a kiss on the cheek, “Now you’re under the mistletoe too.”

Shane smirked and kissed Dustin. Justin shook his head, smiled at the mistletoe and walked away.


End file.
